Homer Simpson
Homer Jay Simpson is the main character of the famous TV series, The Simpsons. He has made several cameos in Family Guy, and was prominently featured in the crossover episode, "The Simpsons Guy". Biography In "8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter", Stewie flings a ball of insults at Jeremy, denoting all of his flaws and shortcomings. One thing he mentions is how typical it is that he downloaded the The Simpsons episode, "Mr. Plow". In this case, the "Mr. Plow" mentioned in the insult refers to Homer Simpson's alias used in said episode. This would be an indirect mention but the first of many references to Homer in the series to come. In the special opening of "PTV", Stewie drives his tricycle toward Homer, scaring him into the house in the same fashion as when Marge drives her car into Homer in the theme song to every episode of The Simpsons. Unlike with the latter show, however, Homer did not open the door to the garage, causing him to slam into the wall and get knocked out cold. Peter opens the door and sees Homer's body and asks "Who the Hell is that guy?" In a cutaway gag from "Mother Tucker", Stewie quotes Bart Simpson's catchphrase "Nobody better lay a finger on my Butterfinger." during a parody of The Simpsons' famous Butterfinger commercials. He also adds "D'oh!" to the end of it, quoting Homer's famous catchphrase. In "Movin' Out (Brian's Song)", Lois castigates Brian for being disrespectful to his girlfriend. While she does this, a diegetic "snipe" for The Simpsons shows up at the bottom of the screen. In it, Marge Simpson is present, waving to the audience before Glenn Quagmire enters the frame and rapes her. Afterwards, Marge admits to liking what he forced her to do and he takes her home with him. What follows is an extensive scene, taking place in The Simpson House, where Quagmire has sex with Marge. Homer walks in on them and as anticipated, gets infuriated and strangles Quagmire, while saying "Why you little-" before Quagmire shoots Homer dead, much to the horror of Marge. Marge rants at Quagmire for killing her husband only to get herself killed as well. Quagmire returns to having sex with Marge's corpse, just as Bart enters, quoting "Ay caramba! My parents are dead!" Quagmire shoots Bart dead. Lisa enters and says "Can you guys keep it down in there? I'm trying to practice my saxophone.", which leads to her getting shot too. Lastly, Maggie crawls in, sucking on her passy. Quagmire narrows his eyes intently at her. Cut to a discretion shot of the house, where one final gunshot is heard. After a beat of silence, Maggie's passy is heard again, revealing that contrary to what the audience would have been led to believe, Maggie somehow managed to grab the gun from Quagmire and shoot him dead first. This can be perceived as a reference to Maggie's famous actions in the show's "Who Shot Mr. Burns?" two part special. In "The Juice is Loose", an angry mob hunts down O.J. Simpson to run him out of town. Mayor Adam West shouts "We don't like you, Simpson! Not like we did back in the 90's!" The camera reveals that West was actually talking to Homer Simpson, who stands there and says "D'oh!" In "Cool Hand Peter", The Beer Bar Buddies get sent to court and unfortunately for the lot of them, their jury unanimously rules them guilty, as it consists entirely of salty Simpson characters, including Homer. In "Ratings Guy", Peter runs into a TV Broadcasting Network and says that he ruined television by changing all of the shows. Just then, Homer enters, saying the exact same thing. Peter smugly tells Homer, "Well, looks like this is something we beat you to." in reference to the popular "Simpsons Already Did It" phrase, which suggests that The Simpsons has run on TV for so long, that every story that could be told in a TV sitcom has already been told by The Simpsons, on account of their massive amount of episodes and vastly varying stories. In "Save the Clam", Peter drunkenly tells the Beer Bar Buddies that all of the best moments of his life happened at the bar. He then lists off a bunch of events that actually happened in The Simpsons, including "Mr. Plow", giving Homer another indirect mention, not unlike the mention of "Mr. Plow" in the episode "8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter". In "The Simpsons Guy", Family Guy did a crossover episode with The Simpsons and the whole episode told the story of him and Peter becoming friends and then enemies and then friends again. In "Cop and a Half-Wit", Peter and Joe unzipped the TV screen, revealing The Simpsons sitting on the couch. In "Inside Family Guy", Homer was pictured, among numerous other Simpson characters, on the wall of a building. In "Foxx in the Men House", George Clooney introduced himself to Peter as the second worst Batman and Peter introduced himself to George Clooney as the second best Homer. Appearance Homer Simpson is a fat yellow-skinned Caucasian adult male. He is bald and tubby and has two black hairs on his head, combed into a combover and a "M" shaped pair of sideburns, which stands for "Matt Groening". He has a white shirt and blue pants and black shoes. Personality Homer is a pure moron who can go back and forth from being downright horrible to an extremely caring and loving man. Homer's personality is one of frequent immaturity, frequent stupidity, dim witness, selfishness, laziness, and explosive anger; one might say it is that of the "Average Joe". He also suffers from a short attention span which complements his intense but short-lived passion for hobbies, enterprises and various causes. Despite his family flaws, he is a loving father and husband, even if he can be ignorant or oblivious to families feelings and ideas. When he thinks he has let anyone he loves down, it really does affect him, and in the end, will do anything for them. Another contribute to his "Working Joe" persona was that he has also shown to be sensitive about his masculinity; being initially upset over Marge becoming a police officer as he thought it made her "the man of the house", as well as refusing to call a contractor when Marge wanted her kitchen remodeled as to not emasculate his pride. Relationships Peter Griffin Lois Griffin Chris Griffin Meg Griffin Stewie Griffin Brian Griffin Episode Appearances *8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter (Indirectly Mentioned) *PTV (Special Opening) *Mother Tucker (Indirectly Mentioned) *Movin' Out (Brian's Song) *The Juice is Loose (Cameo) *Cool Hand Peter (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Ratings Guy (Cameo) *Save the Clam (Indirectly Mentioned) *The Simpsons Guy *Cop and a Half-Wit (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Inside Family Guy (Pictured) *Foxx in the Men House (Mentioned) Trivia * The Homer shares a few similarities with Fife from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. * They are possessed objects that could talk and attack by using surroundings. * They try to make sure the male protagonists (Bart and Beast) remain their best friends by any means nessessary, even if it meant trying to kill the female protagonists (Lisa and Belle). * During the climax, they turned against their owners/masters by attacking them. * But unlike Fife, Homer succeeded into accomplishing his goal. Category:Characters Category:The Simpsons Category:Outside Characters Category:Male Category:Fathers Category:Stupid Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Alcoholics Category:Married Category:Caucasians Category:Christians Category:Chaotic Good Category:Revived Category:Child Abusers Category:Conservatives Category:Republicans Category:Generation X Category:Bald Category:Brunettes Category:Legs Go All The Way Up Griffin Movie Characters